


Corn god? Orrrrr...

by sircantus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Corn - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, farmer - Freeform, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: When Jamie found a women out in the corn fields, she didn't think too hard about it. Take lost woman to town, go back to usual routine. Then the same woman appeared in her house. Then she wouldn't leave Jamie the hell alone. Eventually,  Jamie finds out that she accidentally became friends with a ancient goddess.How is she supposed to explain THAT to her cousins during Thanksgiving?(Don't expect regular updates, but do expect a healthy dose of ridiculousness)





	Corn god? Orrrrr...

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my other countless stories,or at least studying, but nah. Enjoy.

Twas a simple day. Jamie woke up to the usual sunrise, with the usual birds chirping outside, and the usual random cat somehow sneaking into her house and demanding food. She's still not entirely sure when that cat appeared, but she liked its ginger color, so it did what it wanted. 

Now, I'm not very good at sneaking descriptions of my characters into the story, so let's just be breaking the fourth wall for a little bit here. Jamie's a bit of a boring person, who decided that just for the heck of it, she would move out of the city, and manage a farm. She's a bit tan, lovely brown eyes, frizzy dark brown hair that had mermaid curls and was surprisingly strong for a small girl. She's 5'4. Waking up and putting on some fashionable dirty jeans and a blue button up shirt, she was looking her mighty best today.

 

After she ate some toast, drank some tea, and fended off Corn (The cat) with some cat food, she went out to the fields to inspect the growing crops. Alas. She was met with a shocking sight. There seemed to be a trail of her crops pushed over and smushed. She thought for a second "aliens" but then dismissed the thought, having always been the rational sibling in the family growing up. 

 

She went out into the field to inspect the disturbance, and was shocked to find a women with bright blond hair, sitting in the middle of a perfect circle of crops that had been pushed to the ground. Jamie stood and stared for while, taking in the stranger. 

Her clothing was strange, not that she was judging, but she wore a perfectly clean white dress with gold streaks across it. It was weird, considering she was surrounded by a mess of dirt and plants. She had no shoes, but she did have earrings. Her nails were painted a light green, and she was picking at roots in the dirt. 

 

Finally, Jamie snapped to her senses, and decided to confront the woman. 

 

"Hello? Are you okay?" Jamie instantly regretted asking the question. She had no shoes in the middle of a field,  _sure,_ that just yelled, "perfectly okay".

 

The women turned to Jamie, and Jamie felt a whoosh of air leave her lungs. The woman had slight freckles, which were lovely on their own, but what really stood out were her eyes. 

They were a brilliant, deep, green, that reminded Jamie of the green leaves on the trees during spring. Weren't green eyes supposed to be rare? Jamie doesn't really think it matters, because she could stare into those eyes all day. Woah, backtrack. Jamie realized she was just staring at the woman, like a creep, and walked up to her. 

"Hey, I'm Jamie. What are you doing out here?" She asked, kneeling down to the woman. Yet she didn't respond. She just kept staring. Is this payback for staring at her for too long? After what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a awkward minute, the women finally spoke.

 

"Hello Jamie. You have lovely ears."

 

Jamie let out a "eh?" sound, then squeaked as the woman reached up to Jamie, and pulled on her ears.

 

"Humans are so strange! How could you live with such weird looking ears?"

 

"Uh." How do you even respond to that? "You have ears too."

 

The woman paused from tugging at Jamie's ears, and went to touch her own. "Oh, that's right. I forgot I chose these ones. Don't they look nice?"

 

"They look like ears." Was she drunk? "Uhm, back to the fact you're randomly in a field. My field, to be exact. What's your name?"

 

The woman looked up for a moment, tugging on her own ears, thinking. "Hm, name. I think I'll go with... Cherry!"

 

"Your name is Cherry?"

 

"And yours is Jamie. Introductions. Well," Cherry, apparently, stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I think I'll go now. I'm sure there's lots of things you humans created." She looked around, spinning in a circle. "Where are the other humans? Don't you all travel in groups?"

 

Jamie cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward. "Uh, no. Not really. Well, not if we don't want to. Independence, and all that. No, wait, can you explain as to why you're in my field? And why you destroyed a good amount of my crops?" Jamie asked, looking at the destruction around them.

 

"Oh dear, so sorry about that." Cherry said, putting her hands up to her mouth. "I'll repay when I can! Or I can give you a favor. Do you like giraffes?"

 

Jamie doesn't want any part of a zoo. "Uh, no. It's fine. How about I get you back into town so you can get back to your family?"

 

"Oh, you won't find my siblings on Earth, they find observing instead of exploring much more fun."

 

"Right. Come on, I'll... give you some clothes and shoes to get back to town in."

 

"Very well, mortal Jamie. I thank you for your gift of hospitality."

 

"Uh, your welcome."

 

 

The two walked back to Jamie's house, the whole time Jamie wondering...

 

 

So was she drunk...or...?

 

 

 

Eventually, Jamie got Cherry some shorts, a flannel shirt, and some beat up running shoes. They got into her pickup truck and went off to town.

 

"So what have you created, mortal Jamie?"

 

"Just... Jamie is fine. And uh, I guess I created my farm. It's not much, but I'm content with it."

 

"It's small. And lonely. Why are the other humans so far?"

 

"Ouch, hitting the fact that I'm a loner huh? I just wanted to get away from the craziness that is the city. Wanted a fresh breath of air. I like being alone. Besides, it's not like i don't interact with other people at all. I occasionally come to town to shop."

 

"How pleasant."

 

"Yeah."

 

They sat in silence for most of the ride, with the occasional exclamation of excitement from Cherry whenever they passed cows or something.

 

When they finally arrived at town, Jamie pulled up to the Sheriffs office. 

 

"Welp, this is your stop. I'm sure they'll help you here. Just go in and say that you're lost or something. They can help."

 

"Okay!" Cherry hopped out of the car and ran into the office, not even looking back.

 

Jamie sat in shock, blinking, then sighed and closed the car door and drove off. That was a strange encounter. She wonders if she'll actually get paid for the destroyed crops. Ah well, she'll deal with it.

 

She pulled up to her small farm, thinking about lunch. She walked up to her front door, patting Corn on the head. 

 

"Hey bud, did you know there was a random girl in the field?"

 

Corn meowed in response.

 

"Yeah, I know, you're only around for the cat nip I buy you."

 

Jamie opened the door and walked in, going into the kitchen. She was shocked, to say the least, to find that Cherry was sitting on her counter, eating a orange. 

 

"Jamie! Why'd you leave?"

 

"Wha- How... How are you...?"

 

"I like your small tiger. Now, can you tell me what that glass box in the other room is?"

 

Jamie felt like turning around and walking right back outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Jamie realizes that she can't really escape Cherry, Cherry finds out about Disney Channel, and Corn gets lots of petting.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what kind of god you'd be. Personally, I think I'd be great as a goddess of weather. Then again, being the goddess of cacti is also appealing.


End file.
